


Leathscáil

by CelticKnot



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adventure, Amnesia, Backstory, Blackmail, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Infertility, Mystery, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: Illium, 2173. Dúisíonn Thane, gonta go dona, i trádstóras tréigthe, le poll nach léir ina chuimhne. Iarrann sé cúnamh charad leis an fiosrúchán, ach go luath faigheann sé amach a tá sé an t-íospartach de comhcheilg sádach. Déanann an seilgthe den sealgaire, ach ní theastaíonn sí é marbh. Teastaíonn sí é cloíte.
Relationships: Irikah Krios/Thane Krios, Original Asari Character(s)/Original Female Human Character(s), Thane Krios & Original Asari Character(s)
Comments: 2
Collections: All Fandoms Fanfiction and Original Fiction Writers Group





	Leathscáil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061431) by [CelticKnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot). 



> I recently finished the Duolingo course in Irish, and quickly realized it only touched the tip of the iceberg. I decided to translate one of my fics as a way to practice and continue learning, as native Irish speakers are exceedingly few (and practically nonexistent in the southeastern USA). So if you can read this, I tip my hat to you. If you can help me improve my grammar, I'll love you forever!

D’fhilleadh a chéadfaí ina gceann agus ina gceann.

An blas fola ina bhéal.

Na boladh ózón agus deannaigh san aer.

An coincréit fhuar, chrua den urlár faoi. Rud éigin fliuch agus tiubh.

Ciúnas iomlán ar gach taobh, agus i bhfad uaidh, bonnáin.

D’oscail sé a shúile.

Solas lag, buí. Bhí aon bolgán amháin luaineach ag soilsiú go spadánta an chuma a bhí air trádstóras de shórt éigin, gan fuinneoga agus fuarbholadh. Bhí i bhfad níos airde innealra sean, loma gan páirteanna agus meirgeach, os a chionn. D’ardaigh adharcáin cruach go bagrach as an t-urlár cosúil le _matanma_ as an fharraige. Ach ní cosúil lena leiviatan as tseanchais na Rakhana, bhí an t-arrachtach seo gan bogadh agus tostach, neamhurchóideach, agus marbhánta.

Bhrúigh Thane na smaointe amaideach sin i leataobh agus tharraing sé é féin suas ina shuí, gach aon a chuid matán a screadach mar agóid. Lig sé cnead leis an bpian agus tharraing an gluaiseacht ag gearradh domhain nár chuimhin leis. Chuir sé a lámh leis an gcneá, agus thuig sé fuair sé greim ar a mhiodóg fós sa lámh eile. Bhí fola ar an lann, lonrach agus dubh sa bhreacsholas.

Bhí a chionn ag broidearnach leis a chuisle luathaitheach agus bhí sé ag streachailt cuimhneamh cá raibh sé. Bhí conradh dúnmharaithe glacadh aige—bhí Aselda Ceris, píoráid asari i nIllium, an targaid. Chuimhnigh sé ag pacáil a chuid giuirléidí. Ag cuir a phasáiste in áirithe isteach go Nos Astra. Chuimhnigh sé…

_Táim baraíd ar téigh ar bord na loinge nuair a beireann duine éigin mo lámh. An boladh spíosra ar an gaoth earraigh. Iompaím, agus tarraingíonn Irikah chuici mé, isteach póg tá blas dúil agus uaigneas agus, ar deireadh thiar, glacadh. Tá impigh orm fan uirthi, ach tá a fhios aici ní féidir fan mé. Tá a fhios aici… ní fan mé. Agus mar sin ní labhraíonn sí i gcogar ach, “Go ndéana Arashu díon duit.” Crithlonraíonn súile an dath na luí na gréine le deora ní shileadh._

_Tá súile an Kolyat lán deora, leis, agus díomá. Níl fhocail aige dom ar chor ar bith, agus iompaíonn sé i leataobh._

Chuimhnigh sé an long ag éirigh as Kahje. Chuimhnigh sé ag druid isteach den athsheachadán meall. Agus ansin… neamhní. Dada ar bith go dtí bhí sé beoite, clúdaithe le fola, a arm sa lámh, agus bonnáin phóilíneachta ag druid isteach.

Mhol loighic bhí sé ar tagtha i nIllium agus bhí sé ar tosaithe ag rianaigh a thargaid, ach bhí ionsaí air agus bhí sé fágtha marbh, de réir dealraimh. Caithfidh go raibh sé buailte ar a chionn de linn an troid. Má bhí comhtholgadh aige, agus chreid sé go mór, b’fhéidir go míniú aige an t-am ar iarraidh. Nach bhféadfadh é?

Cion cúpla nóiméad, b’fhéidir. Ach caithfidh go raibh lá in easnamh air, ar a laghad.

Bhí rud éigin aisteach faoi fós. Ach ní raibh am air oibrigh amach é—bhí air a dul roimh tháinig na póilíní le ceisteanna ní raibh sé ábalta freagair.

Agus d’éirigh sé ina sheasamh go místuama, bhrúcht níos mó fola amach thar a mhéara. Bhí an anáil ina snaganna gairid, éadrom leis, agus bhí air a baint taca as an mballa leis an lámh a fan ina sheasamh. Ní dhíreodh a dhá shúile. Thosaigh imill chráití an scaoill rois smaointe níos réasúnach. Ní raibh a fhios aige cá raibh sé, nó cén chaoi bhí sé ar tagtha anseo. Bhí air imigh, fág anseo, bhí air dul—

Ansin, doras. Shín sé chun na rialtáin, d’fhreagair a lámh go malltriallach amhail is dá mbeadh sé ag bogadh trí uisce domhain, sioctha, agus d’oscail sé é le méara creathánach, ciotach. Shiúil sé go tuisleach amach, isteach solas chomh geal bhuail sé ina chluasa.

Solas na gréine oráiste. Spuaiceanna gloine i ndathanna an gormáin agus indeagó. Illium, go cinnte.

Ach bhí an t-áit seo tréigthe. Thit Thane ar a ghlúine agus lean fola ag steall ar an talamh le dearg spiagaí. Ar an ráta seo, ní raibh ach nóiméid aige. Leis an braon deireanach dá neart tréigthe, thosaigh sé a gach-uirlis agus scríobh sé teachtaireacht. Ceann gairid: a láthair agus an focal… an focal… cén raibh an códfhocal d’aontaigh eatarthu? An focal a bheadh a fhios ag a theagmhálaí ciallaigh bhí sé i gcruachás? Bhraith a intinn chomh doiléir lena radharc, agus sceith an focal de. Mar sin ní scríobh sé ach, _éigeandáil,_ agus ghuigh sé a thiocfadh sí.

Agus ansin d’éiligh an dorchadas é.

* * *

Chuala sé fuaim na monatóirí ag bípeáil ar dhúiseacht dó, agus bholaigh sé antaiseipteán. Bhí an pian óna chneá imithe—níl sé imithe, ach brúite faoi an bodhaire snámha cógas láidir. Mhothaigh sé é fós mar… mar míchirte, mar sárú. Ach ní raibh sé níos mó pianmhar ná an líne infhéitheach ina lámh.

_Táim beo. Moladh go deo le Arashu._

“Sere Krios? An bhfuil tú i do dhúiseacht?”

D’oscail na súile Thane de smeach. Ní raibh ach aon duine ar Illium a bhí atá a fhios a ainm, agus ní raibh an guth sin a ceannsa. Chroith sé a cheann, in iarraidh in aisce a inchinn a ghlanadh as an mearbhall drugaí, agus chuardaigh sé ar thóir an foinse an guth.

Sa chathaoir taobh lena leaba shuigh bean daonna cé ní d’aithin sé. Scrúdaigh sé í nóiméad, a ceannaithe corrchnánmhacha, a gruaig thiubh, dubh lena roinnt ribí airgid, agus na spéaclaí dorcha ar a súile. Bhí maide siúil tanaí, bán faoina lámh aici. Ní raibh sé a fhios í.

“Cé…” arsa sé, ach thosaigh taom casachtaí leis roimh bhí féidir leis abair níos mó. Bhí a scornach tochasadh agus tirim, agus bhí sé beagnach dodhéanta a labhair.

“Coimhéad, stróicfidh tú do ghreamanna,” arsa an bhean go séimh. “Bhí sé idir dhá cheann na meá ar feadh tamaill, agus b’éigean dóibh tú a ionsáigh tiúb nuair a bhí tú faoi obráid. Ná triail a labhair.” Luigh sí ar aghaidh, chroith aon lámh feadh an bord cois leapa go dtí fuair sí gloine uisce agus oighear, agus shín sí í chuige. “Seo, ól. Go mall, anois.”

D’fhéach sé go hamhrasach uirthi agus d’anail sé a tharraingt, agus phléigh sé an mbeadh sé ciallmhar deoch glac as an strainséir seo. Ní raibh a fhios aige cé bhí sí, nó cad bhí á dhéanamh aici anseo. Ach má bhí sí iontach uirthi a gortaigh é, bhí fuílleach deis aici roimh anois. Agus má dhiúltaigh sé, dhéanfadh sé ní aon rud ach moill a chur ar a théarnamh.

Cé go ba léir de ní raibh sí in ann a aghaidh a fheiceáil, léigh an bhean a mhoilleadóireacht i gceart, agus rinne sí gáire leis lena cur ar suaimhneas. “Scaoil, Sere Krios. Cecilia Draiman is ainm dom; táim—oibrím le Deena T’Neri. Chuir sí mé a leathshúil a bheith agam ar tú.” Rinne sí gáire beag. “Mar a déarfá.”

Á, mhínigh é sin cén chaoi bhí a fhios a ainm aici. De réir cosúlachta bhí fíor go raibh fuair a teagmhálaí a teachtaireacht agus chuir sí cabhair, ach bhí imní air faoi chuir sí eolas dá leithéid i láthair a comhghleacaí. Choinnigh Deena i gcónaí a phríobháideachas toisc gur éiligh sé uirthi, cé go nár a fhios aici cad é bhí sé ag cosaint chomh fíochmhar.

Thóg sé an cupán as na láimhe Cecilia agus d’ól sé súimín an uisce go mall. Bhí deacracht aige slogadh ar dtús, ach bhí an uisce chomh maith bhí smacht nach beag ag teastáil air ní shlogadh siar é chomh luath agus is féidir. Faoi dheireadh, áfach, bhí sé réidh triail a bhaint as cúpla focail. “Go raibh maith agat, Iníon an Draiman,” arsa sé, agus bhí piachán ina ghlór, ach bhí sé inchloiste, ar a laghad.

“Le do thoil, níl sé ach Cecilia.”

“Tá go maith.” D’ól Thane braon an uisce arís, lig don fuacht maolaigh an dó ina scornach. Bhí labhairt an-mhíshuaimhneach agus is dócha droch-chinneadh, ach theastaigh eolas air. “Cecilia, caithim labhairt le Deena láithreach. Tá an ábhar práinneach, agus caithim—”

Chuaigh cnag ar an doras roimhe: fógra, ní iarratas, toisc d’oscail sé láithreach a lig isteach asari ard, corcra-shúileach. Chiúnaigh a hútamáil buartha nuair a chonaic sí é. “Thane! Ó, buíochas le an Bandia, tá tú ceart go leor!” Dheifrigh sí go dtí a thaobh agus thóg sí a lámha ina cinnse. “Tháinig mé chomh luath agus is féidir. Bhí mé caillte le himní.”

“Deena,” ar seisean Thane de ghuth grágach. Chuir sé strainc air féin agus é ag glanadh a scornach. “Go raibh maith agat, do shábháil mo bheatha.”

“Tar éis na rudaí fuaireamar faoi Ceris, bhí mé ag súil beagnach le tharlódh rud éigin,” d’fhreagair Deena, ag chroitheadh a ceann. “Bhínn eagla orm leis, bhí mé ag guí le nach bheadh sé, ach bhí mé ag súil leis.”

D’ardaigh Thane a iomair na mala le hionadh. “Labhraíomar faoi Ceris?” Thosaigh tinneas cinn ag sníomh go daingean taobh thiar de a shúile. Cá mhéad ama bhí in easnamh air?

“Cinnte. Tháinig tú chugam an nóiméad nuair a tháinig tú i Nos Astra.” Chuir Deena grainc uirthi féin. “Ní cuimhneach leat?”

“Ní… ní liom.” Chaith sé súil ar Cecilia. “Gabh mo leithscéal. An bhféadaimid nóiméad a bheith againn?”

Chlaon Cecilia a ceann agus sheas sí, agus thóg sí a maide siúil ina lámh. “Cinnte. Beidh mé díreach lasmuigh.”

“Tá sé ceart go leor, Cece, féadfaidh tú dul abhaile,” arsa Deena. “Fanfaidh mé leis tamall. Abair tú le Maralei mo choinní a cur ar ceal, agus feicfidh mé tú níos déanaí, ceart go leor?” Stad sí Cecilia ar feadh tamaill lena lámh ar a huillinn, agus phóg sí a grua. “Agus go raibh maith agat.”

Nuair a bhí siad ina n-aonar, shuigh Deena sa chathaoir taobh leis. “Thane... cad a tharla amach ansin?” a d’fhiafraigh sí de leathcogar.

 _“Níl a fhios agam.”_ Chogain Thane a chuid fiacla, ag siosadh i frustrachas. “Stadann mo chuimhne go gairid i ndiadh d’imigh mé ó Khaje. Ní cuimhin liom aon rud eile go dtí mhúscail mé sa trádstóras sin.”

Leathnaigh na súile Deena agus lig sí cnead. “Ach tá sé sin beagnach ceithre laethanta!”

Rith a focail tríd cosúil le turraing leictreach. _Ceithre laethanta!_ Go bhfios dó, ní fhág sé slán ag Irikah ach uaireanta ó shin. Dhún sé a shúile, tháinig roic ina éadan agus chuaigh sé dian air aon rud a cuimhneamh, aon rud sin a raibh tharla ó shin i leith: ag teacht i nIllium, ag labhairt le Deena, ag teacht Ceris a aimsiú, aon rud. Ach ní tugadh aon rud mar chúiteamh de ach tinneas cinn cosúil le piocóid oighir ag bualadh isteach na huisinní, agus taom meadhrán agus samhnas. Bhí na cuimhní imithe, amach is amach, go dochreidte, ag fágáil imill mhantacha, dhearg, agus ag cur fola.

Ceithre laethanta. Bhí an conradh ar Aselda Ceris in ainm a bheith ar ceann simplí; ba cheart dó críochnú sé roimhe anois. Ach go soiléir, bhí rud éigin dulta an-mícheart. “Céard féidir leat abair liom?” a d’fhiafraigh sé, ag troid a ghuth a choinneáil ciúin. Níor theastaigh uaidh ach a scaoileadh cith ceisteanna léi go dtí spreag rud éigin a chuimhne—ach ní bhainfeadh scaoll aon rud amach. D’fhórsáil sé é féin análú a choinneáil cothrom agus rinne sé iarracht a chroí rásaíochta a mhoilliú, ag mallacht go tostach a chur ar na mhonatóirí a thug le fios a corraíola chomh ard.

Shéid Deena anáil fhada. “Bhuel, mar a dúirt mé, tháinig tú chugam chomh luath agus a tháinig tú anseo,” d’fhreagair sí. “Dúirt tú liom faoi do chonradh, agus thug mé duit an eolas a bhí agam faoi Ceris.” Choinnigh sí a focail doiléir go cáiréiseach, thug Thane faoi deara—thug sí go rímhaith na gceamaraí slándála an ospidéil. Bhí sé buíoch as sin fúithi: bhí a slándáil oibríochta gan sárú, ach b’fhéidir ag an Bhróicéir na Scáthanna é féin. “Tá na comhaid fós agam ar fail, má theastaíonn tú siad arís, ach níl a fhios agam cé mhéad níos mó cabhair beidh siad. Bhí tú ábalta í a fáil agus… á, cruinniú a socrú. Bhí sé sin inné ar maidin, agus ní bhfuair mé scéala uait go dtí… seo.” Rinne sí comhartha air, ach ní raibh in ann faic a dhéanamh. “Nuair a fuair mé do theachtaireacht, chuir mé gníomhaire a bhí in aice láimhe cheana féin chun an scéal a fhiosrú. Bhí Seirbhísí Éigeandála Míochaine seolta roimh a tháinig sé; táim i muinín na tuairimíochta a ghlaoigh tú ar siad roimh a thit tú i laige. Tá an radharc á phróiseáil fós ag na póilíní, ach ní bhfuair siad aon arm ach do scian—agus níor fola uirthi ach do chuidse.” Ag teann a doirne, ar sise go feargach, “D’éirigh léi tú a sá ar bhealach éigin le do lann féin.”

“Is píoráid inti—ní hea?” Choinnigh Thane cúl ar crith agus labhair sé; níor aon mhuinín aige as a chuimhne féin, agus… chuir sé as go mór dó. “Luíonn sé le réasún bheadh sí trodaí cumasach. Ní bheadh sé mo chéad bhuaileadh.”

“Agus is dócha ceapann sí tá tú marbh,” arsa Deena léi féin. “D’fhéadfaimis a bheith ábalta ár dtairbhe a bhaint as seo.” Sheas agus bhuail sí bosóg éadrom ar a ghualainn. “Tabhair sos duit féin, agus cneasaigh. Tá smaoineamh agam. Fillfidh mé go luath.”

“Fan.” Rug Thane greim lámh uirthi roimh b’fhéidir léi a imeacht. “Tá rud eile caithfidh mé labhairt leat faoi.” D’fhan sé roimpi a suí arís, agus ar seisean, “Deena, bhíomar oibrithe le chéile go mion minic thar na blianta. Bhí tú curtha de chúram agam le eolas pearsanta a caithfidh ní roinntear riamh, agus go dtí anois, ní raibh an muinín sin sceite agat riamh.”

“Ar ndóigh, ní mé!” Phreab Deena siar, uafás uirthi. “Ní mise… Riamh! Thane, cad faoi a bhfuil seo?”

“Do chomhlach. Cecilia.” D’fháisc a ghiall. “D’inis tú m’ainm di. Chuir tú mo—níl a fhios agat cad é bhí tú churtha i mbaol. Má d’fhéad ár gcaidreamh oibre, ár _gcairdeas,_ a maireachtáil, caithfidh mé a fhios cén chaoi tharla seo.”

D’fhéach Deena síos ar a lámha, d’fháisc le chéile ina hucht. “Á, cinnte. Ní chuimhníonn tú,” ar sise go teann. “Ní Cecilia mo chomhlach í. Is í mo chéile ceangal í. Agus tá sí an haiceálaí is mhaith bhí a fhios agam i cúig chéad bliain. Cabhraíonn sí leo mo chórais a coinneáil sábháilte trí a briseadh isteach agus mé a léiriú cá bhfuil na lochtanna. An lá eile, fuair sí tú.” D’ardaigh sí a ceann agus stán sí ar ais idir an dá shúil air go réidh. “Cinntím tú, ní fhaca aon duine ach sí aon rud. Agus chuir mé faoi mhionn rúndachta í. Is féidir brath uirthi mar is mé.”

Haiceálaí. Bhí sé sin anacrach. Cé go raibh Thane churtha trioblóid air féin chun a shaolta príobháideach agus proifisiúnta a coinneáil ar leith, bhí sé dosheachanta go raibh roinnt naisc fós ann, brúite faoi chois dá go domhain. Ba dócha d’fhéad duine le dóthain cumas agus acmhainní—mar shampla, rochtain ar na córais an bhróicéara eolais le cairde tábhachtacha taobh thiar díobh cosúil le Deena—aon rud a fáil bhí a fhios faoi uaidh, leis an eolas ceart a tosú le. D’fhéadfadh sé sin a bhean chéile agus a mhac a déanamh targaid díobh, agus dhéanfadh sé aon rud é sin a cosc.

Bhí go leor ama tógtha ag Thane muinín a chur i Deena go leor go raibh ainm bréige a stadta aige ag úsáid léi. Agus fiú ansin, murab é na cúinsí an-sonracha agus pearsanta a bhí a cabhair iarrtha aige dhá bhliain ó shin, ní fhéadfadh sé a roinnt a ainm léi in aon chor. Ní raibh cúis tugtha riamh ag Deena chuige a mhuinín inti a bheith in amhras faoi. Ach an Cecilia seo, ní raibh a fhios aige ar chor ar bith. B’éigean sé a bheith ag brath ar an focal na Deena go hiomlán.

Thug Thane faoi deara a ní chuir Deena aon leid ar fáil má bhí an bearna slándáil seo maite aige roimhe. Bhí a chéad smaoineamh amhrasach a nach raibh sí maite aige, agus bhí sí ag tar i dtír ar an pholl mistéireach ina chuimhne i pléadáil calaoiseach le haghaidh dara seans. Ach ní raibh sé ceart—bhí a fhios níos fearr Deena aige sé sin. Níos mó dócha, chinn sé agus scrúdaigh sé í, bhí sí ag lig dó a chonclúidí féin a fágáil agus an cinneadh a déanamh arís, neamhchlaonta. Bhí sí ag léirigh dó an mheas a d’aontaigh siad i gcónaí.

Bhí an cheist, mar sin: bhí muinín aige ina breithiúnas, nó nach raibh? “Tá go maith,” arsa sé faoi dheireadh. “Táim sásta muinín a chur inti, má tá tú.”

Níor fhéad sé ach guigh ní bheadh sé aithreachas air faoi.

* * *

Chomh luath agus bhraith sí an spéircharr ag téigh ar an gcothrom, thosaigh Cecilia a gach-uirlis agus ghlaoigh sí ar a teagmhálaí. Bhuail í, níor freagraíodh, ar feadh roinnt soicind gan deireadh. _Tá tú ag súgradh liom. Freagair, ar son Dé._

Faoi dheireadh, tháinig an ghuth a raibh aithne aici de Aselda Ceris in áit an cling seasmhach. _“Heileo, Cece.”_

Chogain Cecilia a cuid fiacla. “Ná glaiogh é sin orm, Ceris,” ar sise go giorraisc.

 _“Cinnte, Cecilia, a stór.”_ Bhí a guth díspeagúil agus bhí sé lán caoine milis. Chuir sí samhnas ar Cecilia. _“An bhfuil rud éigin agat dom?”_

Rinne sí braiteoireacht, ar feadh níl ach soicind. D’fhéad sí bréag a insint. Ba dócha d’fhéad sí a éalú ó Illium roimhe fuair Ceris amach. Ach mura bhféada sí… bhuel, bheadh na drochiarmhairtí dhiana, ach ghairide.

Agus ba dócha marfach—nó níos measa, a bheith intinn fíor-cruthaitheach na Ceris ar eolas. Choinnigh sí cúl ar osna géilliúil. “Tá sé beo. Téarnóidh sé.”

_“Go maith. Agus a chuimhne?”_

“Scrobh tú í ar fad go hifreann.”

Cliceáil Ceris a theanga. _“Ní caitheann tú a fuaimniú chomh míshásta, a stór. Tá sé gach cuid den plean. Táim cad a theastaigh mé agam, mar sin tá an t-am anois mé a dul den eangach ar feadh tamaill. Coinneoidh tú é amach ó mo dhiaidh aniar go dtí thagann an t-am.”_

“An t-am do cad?” a d’fhiafraigh sí go borb. “Teastaíonn tú dom coinneáil feallmharfóir dá chonradh! Agus ní feallmharfóir amháin—is é seo _Thane focain Krios_ táimid ag labhairt! Tá tú ag cur an thargaid is mór sa réaltra ar mo dhroim!” Bhí a bhuille croí ag géimneach ina cluasa. Níor fhéad Ceris a bheith ag tuiscint cad é bhí ag iarraidh uirthi!

Ach ní chorrófaí Ceris. _“Tá a fhios agam. Caithim duit roinnt lámhach a tarraingt dom ar feadh tamaill. Ní fhéadann a déantar cuid rudaí faoi dheifir.” D’éirigh a guth bagrach. “Ar aon nós, níl rogha agat, a stór. Is liomsa tú. Abair sé.”_

Thit guaillí na Cecilia ina gcnap i gcailleadh. “Is leatsa mé.” Chrom sí a ceann. “Cá mhéad am a dteastaíonn tú?” a d’fhiafraigh sí de ghuth leamh.

_“Má gach rud go dté mhaith, timpeall aon mí déag. Coinneoidh mé ar an eolas tú.”_

“Aon _mí_ déag?” Leath a béal ar Cecilia. “Conas i n-ifreann tá tú ag súil uaim a—céard atá tú ag pleanáil a tógfaidh… _ó.”_ Bhuail an tuiscint í cosúil le ord, agus thit a guth go dtí cogar. “Ó, _foc,_ Ceris. Ní dhearna tú.”

Ach rinne Ceris gáire, go hard agus ardairde agus beagnach spadhrúil _. “Ó, sea. Rinne mé.”_


End file.
